1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collectible and trading cards. More particularly, the present invention relates to media-based collectible and trading cards.
2. Background Art
Trading cards can be purchased almost anywhere, not just at specialized card and collectible storefronts but also at more mundane locations such as supermarket checkout counters and newspaper stands. Their ubiquitous presence and easy accessibility are testaments to their enduring appeal. For over a century, the trading card has not changed very much in basic functionality, often providing a picture of a person or a thing and including some descriptive written material, such as statistics or trivia, on a thin piece of cardboard or paper. Although recently developed trading card systems offering competitive gaming features such as “Magic the Gathering” and “Yu-Gi-Oh” have enjoyed widespread popularity, they still rely on the traditional trading card paradigm with no novel technology.
Another product with a firmly established commercial presence is the audio compact disc, which is still in use more than two decades since its introduction. However, recent sales of music on physical media such as audio compact discs have stagnated as users demand better value propositions for their dollars. Consumers are seeking new, exciting ways of experiencing their favorite artists and performers, and discs with digital music tracks are no longer attracting the same attention they once did in the past. In today's highly networked and technology conscious society, people take pride in having the latest and greatest technology amongst their peers. Both vanilla trading cards and traditional media records fail to address the modern computerized and networked lifestyles.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a new wave of cards, such as trading cards with value-added functionality that enable users to satisfy their entertainment and modern lifestyle needs.